


The Things We Learn from the Movies

by Marmoset (smallet)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: "'The Sentinel' by Blair Sandburg", M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallet/pseuds/Marmoset





	The Things We Learn from the Movies

|  Soft light from the TV flickered on the wall of the loft. Jim shifted on the couch restlessly and wished that Lucas or Spielberg or whoever the hell it was hadn't made his movies quite so loud. He didn't quite understand what Blair saw in this video, but evidently he saw something in it that made it worth watching -- must've been 3 times this week. 

Jim had lost concentration about an hour before, his thoughts drifting to the events of the past few days -- events culminating in Sandburg's denouncing his thesis as a fraud. Jim had understood his friend's motivation in calling the press conference, had been emotionally overwhelmed by the gesture, the sacrifice. But now in the dark of the loft, he felt as though the sacrifice had been too much. 

"Chief?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Maybe I can go to your dean, your advisors. Let them know ...." 

"Let them know?" 

"Yeah, you know, that you weren't lying, that I really can, you know ...." 

"Can't let you do that, Jim." 

"But Sandburg, it's really just too much for you to give up." 

"Shh. Just watch this next part, Jim." 

Indiana Jones had just lost his grip on the blonde babe, who fell to her death. He seemed to be fated to follow right after her, his father's hold on his wrist all that came between him and a descent into the bowels of the earth. Indy, spying the Grail on the opposite ledge, reached towards it, hoping to offer his father the one thing his dad had sought his entire life, hoping that in offering it he could finally win his father's acceptance -- his own holy grail. 

Jim peered over at Blair, feeling a sadness overwhelm him. 

"Jim, you're not paying attention." 

And Indy was slipping out of his father's grasp, his dad urging him to give him his other hand. "I think I can reach it, Dad," Indy was saying, as his father's grasp weakened. "Let it go," his dad was saying. And slowly Indy let it go, and he reached out with both hands to grab onto the one man in his life who mattered. 

Jim turned to Blair, who was smiling at him. 

"Let it go, Jim." And Blair reached out and lightly patted Jim's face. 

"Aw, God, Blair." And Jim let go, releasing the breath he had been holding. 

And looking into smiling eyes, Jim Ellison reached out to Blair Sandburg, grabbing on with both hands. 

_\--finis--_

* * *

|   
---|---|---


End file.
